Un 13 del 8
by Alexia.nobody
Summary: Un dia especial, por muchas razones... ¿cuales son estas?... UA. Akuroku


Bue~no!... aqui decidi subir un one-shot por este dia tan especial, aunque lo mio es el drama, no pude hacer nada de comedia, asi que me quedo algo melancolico, pero feliz ¿?, algo extraño... solo decirles a todas aquellas personas que les guste esta pareja, feliz dia del Akuroku, pronto estare actualizando mis otros fics, sufri un formateo del pc pero tenia algunos respaldos en mi celular...

muchas gracias y que sea de su agrado

_Enjoy it. Alex_

**Un 13 de 8… gracias amiga**

*Flash-back*

-Axel… bienvenido…- Roxas le esperaba en casa, como cualquier otro día, pero como cualquier otro día no recibía respuesta solo un beso casto, hace unas semanas que su amante estaba siendo muy frio con el.

Ambos fueron a la mesa a tomar una taza de té, por parte del rubio, y café, por parte de Axel, un silencio muy tenso los rodeaba, y eso le ponía nervioso de sobremanera a Roxas, trato de pensar en un tema de conversación, hace un año que vivían juntos, decisión de ambos, y desde entonces, que todo era dulce y miel y pasión, y mucho, pero mucho amor, hasta hace un mes y medio.

-¿Qué tal tu día hoy cariño?- el rubio trato de sonar amable, e interesado, además de tratar de llamar la atención de su pareja

-Brutal… pero un buen día de negocios, aunque… no se… creo que me van a despedir, y por eso ya he buscado otro trabajo ¿lo captas?- le sonrió con amabilidad

-ya veo… - el rubio bebió su te… definitivamente el pelirrojo estaba extraño.

Como si de un flash back se tratase recordó que en dos días más seria 13 de agosto, 13 del 8, su aniversario, las cosas extrañas de la vida los había juntado así, ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer, con Axel tan extraño, tenía dudas, confusión.

Trato de despejarse y pensar en algo que hacer, se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a su novio para besarle, dándole a entender que le dejaba.

Cerca de las 11 de la noche, cuando estaban acostados el pelirrojo tuvo que responder una llamada, a Roxas le comía la curiosidad saber quién era y por qué le llamaban a esa hora a su querido Axel, así que sin más, le siguió, a través de la puerta se escuchaba la conversación "No te preocupes… si… recuerda… se que lo entenderá… aun no le he dicho… no se cual será su reacción… entiende que tengo miedo… es una noticia que me involucra a mí, a ti y a él… se que debía haberle comentado algo, pero tengo miedo de lo que ocurra, no quiero verle sufrir… por favor, aun quedan dos días más… si… no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien… espero que no se enoje y que no sufra… es un verdadero dilema… lo se Dem-Dem… llevo 6 años con el… me duele dejarlo… solo separarme de él es doloroso, y ahora está la incógnita, esta duda, no sé qué hacer… ¡Se que debí decirle! ¡Ya! ¡No me llames mas para recordarlo, ahora tendré que hacerlo mi problema!" y colgó, soltó un sus piro, por la pequeña cabecita de Roxas habían muchas propuestas por esas palabras, Axel lo estaba engañando con Demyx y huirían juntos el mismo día de su aniversario, o Axel podía estar enfermo y no le había querido decir, entonces se separaría de él para que no sufriera, o tal vez… se molesto consigo mismo por quedarse mucho en casa viendo telenovelas que ahora le hacían pensar cosas que no eran, tomo rumbo al baño a encerrarse un poco, cualquiera de las dos, eran pésimas noticias… ahora mismo lo único que se preguntaba era… ¿Qué hare?

El pelirrojo tomo rumbo a la habitación y no encontró a su rubio acostado, vio hacia el baño y encontró la luz encendida, ¿debía decirle? ¿O no?... lo mejor sería una sorpresa ¿o se equivocaba?, tomo su lugar en la cama y decidió dormirse rápidamente para evitar las preguntas, en la mañana saldría más temprano que de costumbre sin despertar a su amado para que no le preguntase nada de nada.

Tal cual, a la mañana siguiente Axel no despertó a Roxas y se fue más temprano a su trabajo, cuando nuestro pequeño rubio abrió sus hermosos ojos color mar se encontró solo, temió lo peor… ahora su cabeza solo pensaba que Axel lo abandonaría, pero si le llamaba ¿sería muy desesperado? ¿Desubicado?, dudo otra vez, y si llamaba ¿Qué le diría?... muchas preguntas estaban en su mente, dando vueltas, decidió asear toda la casa para distraerse, despejar su mente, y tal vez pensar algo para su aniversario, tratando de relajarse aunque le fuese imposible, y para cuando llego el pelirrojo encontró al rubio recostado en el sillón durmiendo con toda la ropa cubierta de polvo, un pañuelo en el pelo, como si se tratase de su esposa.

-estoy en casa- no pudo resistirse a susurrar aquello, tomo a su novio en brazos y le dejo en la habitación, le quito toda su ropa y coloco su pijama con tranquilidad.

-no… Axel… mph… no me dejes… mph… si no me amas… dímelo… lo entenderé- el menor se removía entre los brazos del pelirrojo y este se sorprendió ante las palabras que pronunciaba dormido el rubio.

-Roxas… despierta amor… Rox… Roku…Roxy… despierta- le removió hasta conseguir despertarle, este se abrazo al cuerpo de su amante y comenzó a llorar en silencio…

-me dejaras ¿cierto?- su rostro lleno de sufrimiento hizo que algo en Axel se rompiera, el menor estaba llorando por su culpa, se sentó a su lado y le abrazo con mucha ternura

-Roxas… mañana… me han despedido hace más de un mes y mañana tomaremos un vuelo hacia otro lugar junto a Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Riku y Sora, hacia Twilight Town, allí armaremos una banda, pero la peor noticia es que… quien nos dio la idea fue una amiga de nosotros, que ahora mismo está en coma… y debemos ir por ella, Naminé está muy preocupada…- recordó las palabras de la rubia "solo pregunta por Roxas y por ti"

-no me digas… que… Xion… va a… ¿morir?- el pelirrojo no quiso mirar a su amado, y este se abrazo más aun…- ¿desde cuándo… lo sabes?

-hace más de un mes que ella cayó en coma, ha despertado pero vuelve a ese estado, ahora mismo ha dejado un poder de que solo nosotros podemos decir si la desconectamos o no, pero sus despertares son solo reflejos, no ha despertado en realidad- el rubio comenzó con pequeños espasmos, ahora entendía todo, el pelirrojo estaba preocupado por su amiga.

La conversación llego hasta ese punto, luego todo fue cariño entre ambos, ambos dándose consuelo, tal vez deberían tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida, Axel pensaba que Xion era fuerte así que pagaría por todo, no sabía lo que pensaba Roxas, pero tampoco le gustaría desconectarla, y mañana era el aniversario de su noviazgo, y todo eso era gracias a esa pequeña que los había reunido, aun sentían un pequeño dolor punzante en el pecho.

13 del 8… Todos estaban en Twilight Town viendo como Naminé pedía ver a Xion otra vez, esta vez entraron Axel y Roxas, le vieron allí, con miedo y con dolor, pero con esperanzas, cada uno tomo una de las manos de su amiga, hasta que el rubio se desmayo

*_Roxas necesito decirte algo… hoy es un día especial para ti, y también para Axel y yo no los quiero ver sufrir, por eso quiero que me desconecten, ya no puedo seguir con mi vida, la verdad es que yo estaba muy enferma de pequeña y ahora mismo si despierto solo sufriré, así que no debes preocuparte, por favor… dile a Axel que… mi batalla ha terminado y que lo quiero mucho, a ti también te quiero mucho, son mis mejores amigos y nunca los olvidare, así que no me olviden… gracias por estar conmigo siempre y por dejarme juntarlos, sigan viviendo felices que todo el dolor me lo llevare yo… Solo desconéctame… te lo ruego* _

-¡Ha despertado!... ¿Roxas te encuentras bien?- su pelirrojo estaba allí tomándole en brazos, todos a su alrededor, el se sintió una persona terrible, Xion se conecto con el… justo hoy… seria un día de felicidad pero también de recuerdos

-Xion… yo no quiero hacerlo pero si me lo pides… te desconectare… pero no te lleves todo el sufrimiento tu… debes liberarte-

-esta delirando…- Naminé se acerco y sintió aquella fuerza- es Xion quien está hablando, ella quiere morir-

Todos los presentes se miraron, todos acongojados, si su amiga lo deseaba, sería su última voluntad, Roxas ya más consciente notó en el ambiente todo, ya sabía que debía haber dicho todo, todos sonrieron de esa forma tan peculiar, era un… "lo haremos por ella", Axel firmo el papel, las manos le temblaron y pronto ya sabía que estaba hecho, se escucho una leve ventisca… "_Gracias y feliz aniversario chicos, Los quiero mucho_", el pelirrojo miro al rubio y este le devolvió la mirada, se volvieron a abrazar pero esta vez con más fuerza, ambos vivirían porque esa unión la había hecho su gran amiga y se lo debían, así que su aniversario seria el día mas especial que tendrían… algo que perduraría por siempre… y hasta que ambas almas se perdieran en el espacio…

*Fin Flash back*

Cerca de la tumba de Xion, se encontraban abrazados Axel y Roxas.

-Gracias amiga, este dia es el mas especial, y no estamos tristes- ambos sonrieron otra vez, esperando que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas donde estaba si querida, mejor amiga.


End file.
